Matsushita
Matsushita (松下, Matsushita) was one of the females originally part of Takashi's Group. Not much was revealed about her prior to her death. Appearance Personality Chronology School arc Akira's Group came into camp. When the flag was tied on top of the center tree, everyone from Takashi's Group embraced their new class. Matsushita remained mostly unseen in the background during this arc. Miina Isurugi (Fake) and Takao Sugimasa were caught by vandalism their new Flag. Takashi's Group heard that Miina wants to destroy the School Camp. They watched as Akira Sengoku dragged Miina away before he can do any more damage. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. Later on Akira and Kazuma Saji found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. The next day Akira was tearing the camp up. The group listened as Akira traded words with Takashi Yamaguchi. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. They accidently slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou Mariya struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto fled into the jungle. Matsushita was in a meeting with her group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they walked toward Akira. Takashi was impressed about Akira's speech. That's why they wanted to join his group and Akira accepted it. Exploration Party arc Yuki Sakuma, Kako Tsuji, Matsushita, Sanae Kashiwagi and Shizuka Hatsuse were bathing when Akira, Shinji Gotou and Tadashi Katou peek on them. Two days later the Exploration Party #1 returned with a wounded Akira. When Akira regained conscious everyone felt relieved. Argentavis arc An Argentavis attacked Ryouichi Suzuki and took off. Back on the camp, Shirou suggested to form a group each. Shimazu asked Matsushita to pair up with him, saying he'll protect her. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. Shimazu and Matsushita ran away from the attack. Matsushita fell down and asked Shimazu to protect her from the Argentavis. Shimazu asked her to let go of her hands. In the end Matsushita let go of Shimazu, but not before after she threw a rock at Shimazu's head. The Argentavis turned its attention toward Shimazu who is a dazed by the rock. Matsushita screamed as the Argentavis bit Shimazu by the shoulder. Yasunori Yamato was there to witness the whole event. He blamed her for Shimazu's death. Luckly Akira snapped them out of the conflict. They were terrified when an Argentavis destroyed their hideout. Matsushita and Yasunori splited after that. The group was stunned when Akira annouced the Argentavises to come and get him. Because of Akira's scarifice, Ken Tanaka, Shinji Gotou, Tadashi Katou and Shuu Hikime led an counterattack. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. The next morning Ken, Murata and Matsushita were found dead. Takashi and Yuki Sakuma examed their bodies but couldn't find the cause of their deaths. Gigantopithecus arc Her image was briefly seen during the flashback when Shirou recalls on his feeling at his friend's deaths each time. Animal Battle arc Her image was briefly seen when Shirou mentions the people who have died on the island already. Quotes Trivia *As the girls are bathing, the boys peeping on them argue whether Matsushita's breast size is now a size D or E. *Shimazu probably had a crush on her as he offered to protect her from Argentavises. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Akira's Group Category:Takashi's Group